School Affairs
by Black vs. White
Summary: Shuichi goes to school and meets a hot new man. Only problem is, this hot new man is his TEACHER! EirixShuichi, maybe Yaoi later. Rated M&M for Man and Man! All MUST READ PLEASE!
1. The First Day of School

School Affairs

School Affairs

Shuichi Shindou was a guy that wasn't necessarily desperate for love…but always wanted a boyfriend. High school life for him was very hectic, but there was always enough time to slip a boyfriend in. Considering the fact she dated two guys in the past four years, he knew it was time for a new one. He looked at the clock. 10 minutes till school starts.

_'Oh well, I'm pretty early. Spend more time thinking about my perfect guy.'_

He closed his eyes. A tall slim, muscular guy, with beautiful slightly tanned skin appeared in her mind. His smile was slightly tilted, and when he cocked his head to one side he looked absolutely adorable. He had thick brown curls... kinda like the hair you see Californian boys have. _'Hmm, so sexy,' _he thought. Just then the bell rang, knocking him back to reality.

His best friend Hiroshi Nakano slipped in a seat beside him. "Yo Shu, new teacher today."

It was a boy... well a man... and he was HOT! Shuichi looked over at her friend, considering the fact that student-teacher love would NEVER work out. The door opened. A young man that resembled more of a teenager walked in. He turned to look at his class.

"Hello. As of today, I am your new teacher. My name is Mr. Eiri Yuki."

Shuichi couldn't believe his eyes. He looked exactly like the guy he had been dreaming about before. Hot blond hair over sexy golden eyes and a sexy body.

_"Oh My God,'_ thought Shuichi, not believing his eyes.

A kid asked Mr.Yuki for his age. "That is none of your business Mr. Minamono."

Shuichi stared deep into Eiri's eyes. When he smiled, his sexy lips curled into a thin line, giving him this hot feeling._ 'What the hell? He can't fall for him. He's a teacher! Gotta stop thinking about him she told herself.'_

The hour passed by slowly. Finally, second period came. As Shuichi rushed out of the door, he knocked over Eiri's coffee cup. The coffee soaked through a pile of papers.

_'OH MY GOD' _thought Shuichi, feeling like his heart went to the scary underworld.

Eiri gave a small grumble and gave him a slight-cut eye.

"I want you to let them dry throughout the school day and photocopy them and find me at the staffroom after school, and watch where you're going next time."

_'No Duh,' _thought Shuichi. _'They're called Accidents. Everybody makes them.'_

God, Eiri probably hated him. Somewhere something didn't feel right. He wanted him in a way, he just doesn't know in what kind of way. ARRGHH! He attempted to look back at him for just one last stare. Eiri caught Shuichi's eye and Shuichi turned away. But still, he had a feeling he was still staring at him, staring right into him.


	2. Getting Ready for the Party

As the school day came to an end Mic ran to the photocopier room and re-copied the stack of paparrs

As the school day came to an end, Shu ran to the photocopier room and re-copied the stack of paparrs.

'_Holy Shit! T__here is so much!!'_

After he was done, he glanced at his pink iPod Nano. **4:00** _'Damn!'_ He ran back to the staff room and saw Mr. Yuki sitting there drinking an espresso from starbucks.

"Um… Mr Yuki? Your papers."

"Leave them on the table an get out."

"Ok," said Shuichi, starting to leave. _ 'Damn... his warm gold eyes are making my heart melt. I have to leave now, or else I'm gonna tackle him and like, rape him, or something. He's so sexy!!'_

"Mr. Shindou, hold on for a second. I just wanted to know what your class's behaviour was like. I need to be prepared for the worst."

"Oh um, they're ok, we're pretty quiet most of the time."

"Good, now get out."

"Sure," Shuichi ran out of the room and ran to his study carrol. The conversation between him and Mr. Yuki seemed… ironic. He got the same feeling he had this morning.

'_HE WAS STARING AT ME BEHIND HY__ BACK… I KNEW IT. I FELT IT. God, he's a teacher, but he's so sexy, but I can't fall in love with him, although I thinks he already has.'_

Shuichi grabbed his backpack and headed for the school doors. He stepped into fresh air and took a deep breath. As he crossed the street, he cranked his head behind him, just to see Mr. Yuki drive in a Black Mercades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He honked at Shuichi. "Get out of the way. By the way, If you miss my class I will kill you in your sleep."

'_You can do anything to me in my sleep.'_

He gave him a funny look. "Stop staring at my funny," and drove off.

Wow, he felt a tinge in his heart. _'He seems different from all the teachers. I have to find out his background. Not that I'm a stalker, but I am on a hunt for guys and maybe Mr. Yuki, is boyfriend material? I don't know for sure, but one thing I DO know for sure is that I has fallen BADLY IN LOVE WITH EIRI YUKI.'_

When Shu arrived home just in time for the Back to School Party, Hiro was there to nag him to go. "It's an annual event Shu. Suguru is excited to go. All your friends will be there too. I'm pretty sure it's going to be fun."

"Uhm, Ok Hiro, What ever you say." Shu got into an Bbercrombie short sleeve with a pair of Jeans. He didn't wana look like a slob, but he didn't wanna go all slutty either. She ran down the stairs, grabbed his wallet and climbed into his Pink Pontaic Sunbird. He, Hiro, and Suguru drove in silence. Finally they arrived at this beautiful banquet hall. Every guy was here is in a Tuxedo. '

'_Shit! I underdressed'_ thought Shu. He stepped out of his car and walked in. People stared at him in a uneasy way. Shuichi felt stupid in a casual outfit. He walked into the ball room and looked around.

'Hmm… some cute guys here,' Shuichi thought. Just then, Shuichi heard Hiro's voice laughing, and a group of men came walking in. One looked especially hot. One man, named EIRI YUKI!

B.v.W: I am SOOOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG UPDATE! I am stuck on my other fic, but have lots of ideas for this one. If any fans of mine from 'Shuichi's New Lover' have any ideas, I would REALLY appreciate it. So much that I would give you a box of the Pocky of your choosing. To my new fans I gained from this new story, I thank you for being my fans, and urge you to read my fic Shuichi's New Lover, please. I am DESPERATE FOR IDEAS!! (Goes and Cries in corner). My teddy bear is possesed by the devil. (Teddy: THE MAGGOTS OF HELL ARE WAITING TO FEAST ON YOUR SOUL!) No Offense to my fans, it's my teddy bear's fault. (Goes to hide in Corner)


	3. The Party

michelle heads for the girls bathroom

Note: This Fic does not take place during the Anime. Eiri does not know who Nittle Grasper is and didn't write "Shining Collection" which, by the way, is the best Grasper song EVER!! I LOVE THAT SONG SO MUCH! I WANNA DOWNLOAD IT! Someone tell me where I can download it, along with other Gravi songs!

Shuichi headed for the bathroom. _'Oh my god. Why the hell is this happening to me? Why is he everywhere I go?! God, this is exactly what I needed, right!?' _ He splashed himself with water from the sink. _'Gotta be confident. No one gives a damn about Yuki_.' He walked out of the washroom. His knees trembled. Why is he so scared to see him? He's his teacher. It's obvious they're going to see each other every day. He approached Tohma Seguchi. "Uhm, Hey Mr. Seguchi." Tohma turned around.

"Oh, Mr. Yuki, I would like you to meet Shuichi Shindou. He is one of our top recording artists at N-G Productions. Mr. Shindou, this is my Stepbrother Eiri Yuki."

Mr. Yuki stared. "We have already met, Mr. Seguchi. I'm actually Shuichi's teacher."

"Of Course, you told me that before, he is the one that spilled coffee over your manuscript," Tohma said with his trademark smile.

"WHAT!? THAT WAS YOUR MANUSCRIPT? FOR A NOVEL!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME! NOW I FEEL VERY GUILTY," Shuichi screamed as he went into a Sakano Whirlwind.

"Shut Up, you damn brat," said Yuki as he lit a cigarette.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Tohma slyly as he slipped away.

"Shuichi," Yuki sighed. "You look like an idiot. Why the jeans and not a Tuxedo?

"I guess it doesnt really matter does it? Excuse me, I'm going to find my friends," and Shuichi turned away. Still, he could feel Eiri staring at him, just standing there and staring. Hiro waved Shuichi over.

"Shuichi! Suguru, Ryuichi and I are going somewhere tonight. We're gonna borrow your car. Would you mind if Mr. Yuki drove you home?"

Shuichi screamed, "HIRO! HE'S MY TEACHER! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Eiri's voice rang behind him. "No one ever said teachers can't drive students home did they? Eiri shot him a look. Hiro waved with the hand that held Shuichi's keys, "Why dont you guys leave now? It's getting late."

Eiri and Shuichi walked outside to the parking lot. Shuichi headed for the front seat of Eiri's beloved Mercades. Yuki just stared.

As they drove in silence, Shuichi felt Eiri eyeing him through the corner of his eye. Shuichi's stomach grumbled. 'Shit... I am STARVING!' He was so busy avoiding Eiri he hadn't eaten.

Eiri growled, "I know you're hungry so I am taking you to Subway, what do you want?"

Shuichi stammered, "Sure thanks," and added a weak smile. They parked the car and went in Subway. Shuichi pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "You want anything Mr. Yuki?"

"I can pay and order myself, Thanks."

Shuichi glared, "I didn't say I was going to pay for you." _'God, why am I being so rude?' _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"Just go order," Yuki glared. So they both ordered and sat side by side outside on a bench. Shuichi took out his cellphone and loaded some music. The song "Shining Collection," by Nittle Grasper came on the radio, so Shuichi started singing to it.

"You know Nittle Grasper?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I do! I love them!"

"So does my dumb-ass brother Tatsuha!"

Shuichi gasped, "You swore. Teachers aren't supposeg to swear." Shuichi blushed. _'Shit that was a dumb thing to say.'_

After they were done eating they drove back home in silence. Shuichi could feel Eiri's eyes on him again. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Eiri retaliated, "And why do you keep criticizing me?

'_Shit... he is so HOT.'_ Shuichi stammered, "I never did." They arrived at his house. Shuichi turned to face Yuki. "You still haven't answered my question yet."

Yuki stared at him some more, as if to aggravate him, then he cocked his head to look at him. Yuki then said, "Hmm… I don't know, maybe because your different? Now get a good night sleep. Don't forget class tomorrow. If you are late, that'll be a detention, and yes, I _DO_ Detentions. Get it?"

"Got it," Shuichi siad as he left. DIFFERENT. The word spun through his mind. Shuichi said a quick "Good-Bye" and ran into his house. As he closed the door behind him, he breathed a sigh of relief. He sat down in his desk chair and logged on to MSN. And his friend from class, Chris, another gay man, messaged him.

Chris - Hey Shu, Guess what!? I KNOW THE HOT TEACHER'S MSN!!

Shu-Man - Guess What,?! I don't want it! Sorry, but not interested!

Chris - Lol alright w/e you say.

Then somehting hit Shuichi. He wanted to know more about Eiri Yuki right? Why not pretend to be someone else and add him on MSN? Get to know him better and figure out all his creepy stares? Shuichi shook his head._ 'What the Hell am I doing? If he figured out who I was, it would get all uncomfortable and stuff! I'm not interested in him. Am I?_' His mind repeated the thought again. Shuichi had to do the plan. HE WANTED HIM NOW. HE WANTED HIM IN A WAY THAT WAS STRONGER THAN ANY FEELING HE EVER FELT BEFORE!

Shu-Man - Chris, pass his msn over.

Chris – No Problemo.

Shuichi created another msn account: would be a university student who was 19 and was also becoming a teacher. He would be the ideal guy Yuki wanted. He needed to figure this guy out. There's more to him then just a simple teacher. He took a deep breath and typed in and clicked add contact.

B.v.W: This is a great time to update, I have a lot of time this weekend. I am so excited at where this fic is going. I am still waiting for a Gravi Song Download Site. I just can't find one. Someone please help me!


End file.
